Tournoi et sentiments
by xHyoide
Summary: ABANDONNEE La Guerre est finie, le Tournoi des trois sorciers de retour et quatre élèves sont choisis pour partir à Beauxbâtons. Hermione en fait partie et est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser importuner par son ennemi de toujours... DM/HG
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec ma première fiction sur ce site, une Dramione ! Je n'ai pas encore écris la suite alors il faudra patienter un peu.

Cette fiction prend en compte tous les tomes, sauf l'épilogue du sept.

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter me sont gentiment prêtés par J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

Hermione éclata de rire. Ron jura. Il tenta de nettoyer son pull avec sa serviette sans succès, pendant que sa sœur se confondait en excuses pour lui avoir renversé son verre de jus de citrouille dessus. Alors qu'Hermione, rejointe par Harry, tentait de retenir son fou-rire, le roux les fusilla du regard. Son amie reprit tant bien que mal son sérieux et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

- Tergeo.

Ron bougonna encore un peu, puis reprit une part de tarte, ce qui le fit récupérer sa bonne humeur.

- Vous croyez qu'on aura le droit d'organiser une fête dans la tour des Gryffondor pour Noël ? s'inquiéta Harry

- Bien sûr ! lui répondit Ron. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais bon, McGo et ses lubies…

- On ira la voir quand elle sera de bonne humeur ! proposa Ginny.

- Et Harry prendra sa tête de coker, rajouta Hermione.

- Mais ! Protesta ce dernier.

- Pourquoi on n'irait pas après le repas ? demanda la sœur de Ron. Elle sourit, regardez.

- Ce n'est pas forcément bon signe, remarqua la brune.

- J'approuve ! renchérit Ron.

- Oh, ne commencez pas à faire vos rabat-joies. Noël, c'est dans deux semaines, on a intérêt de se dépêcher. Au fait, Mione, tu restes pour les vacances, hein ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr ! Mes parents comprendront. Ils sont déjà heureux de me savoir en vie, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses !

- Hé ! les interrompit Neville. McGonagall est debout, elle va dire quelque chose !

- Faites que ce ne soit pas pour nous dire qu'on ne pourra pas fêter Noël entre Gryffondor, pria Ginny.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard :

- J'ai une nouvelle d'une extrême importance à vous annoncer, fit la directrice sans cesser de sourire. Compte tenu de l'année dernière quelque peu mouvementée que nous avons subie, les directeurs des écoles de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et moi-même avons décidé d'avancer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

La salle resta silencieuse. Malgré la joie de l'évènement, tous les élèves se rappelaient le dernier tournoi dont la troisième étape avait été fatale pour Cédric Diggory. Sans tenir compte du manque d'enthousiasme des quatre maisons, la vieille écossaise continua :

- Les sixième et septième années, soit tous les élèves majeurs, sont invités à poster leur candidature dans l'urne à l'entrée de la Grande salle…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour vérifier l'information.

- … en inscrivant leur nom et maison sur un bout de parchemin. Vos professeurs et moi choisirons un élève par maison, qui m'accompagnera à Beauxbâtons, où se déroulera le tournoi, et où l'on procédera alors aux sélections des trois champions. Bien entendu, les quatre sélectionnés resteront le temps du tournoi, c'est-à-dire trois. Le départ se fera le jour de votre retour à Poudlard, le 1er janvier. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour des précisions supplémentaires.

Elle se rassit. Pendant quelques secondes, chacun regarda ses voisins. Puis, les bouches s'ouvrirent à l'unisson pour commenter la nouvelle. A la table des lions, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le Survivant, qui continuait de mâcher l'air de rien sa tarte aux pommes. Il finit par regarder Hermione en face de lui, qui le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes et lâcha :

- Ne comptez pas sur moi, une fois, ça m'a largement suffi. Et je n'ai pas grande chance de gagner… Si Voldemort n'avait rien truqué, je n'aurais eu aucune chance, rajouta-t-il voyant que son amie allait répliquer.

- Harry, tous les Gryffondors t'en voudront si tu ne te proposes pas…

- Je le sais bien… Mais j'aurais aimé souffler un peu cette année… soupira le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

- Et si tous les élèves de la maison ayant leur majorité mettaient leur nom ? Comme ça, tu aurais vingt fois moins de chance d'être choisi et tu ne perdrais pas le respect des Gryffondor, proposa Hermione.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'air pensif, puis fit :

- Ca me va. Mais je ne veux forcer personne à mettre son nom.

- Penses-tu ! Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondors pour rien ! s'exclama Ginny.

Il sourit.

- C'était une excellente idée, Mione, lui souffla Ron.

Il lui sourit à son tour de toute ses dents, découvrant un morceau de tarte coincé entre deux dents. Beurk.

Voilà qui finissait de la convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord à la rentrée, après un long été et une relation monotone et platonique.

Mais leur amitié n'avait pas de prix et ils étaient tous deux heureux de l'avoir conservée.

La petite bande avait terminé et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ils virent Luna déposer son nom dans l'urne mauve, les saluer avec un sourire rêveur et partir tranquillement vers le parc. Chacun leur tour, ils firent de même et glissèrent leur nom dans la petite fente, puis ils partirent vers la salle de potion. A mi-chemin, Ginny bifurqua dans un couloir pour rejoindre les Serdaigles en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal après avoir donné un dernier baiser à Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, un groupe de Serpentard attendait déjà. Et il était difficile d'ignorer les piaillements intempestifs de Pansy Parkinson, même en mettant ses paumes sur les oreilles comme le tentait Seamus.

- … certaine que Drago sera choisi ! C'est le meilleur élève de Serpentard et même de Poudlard ! L'autre jour, en Sortilèges, il…

- Ferme-la, Pansy.

Les Gryffondor ne furent pas les seuls surpris. C'était le Drago en question qui venait d'interrompre l'éloge de la commère, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de refuser les compliments. Lavande chuchota à l'oreille de Parvati suffisamment fort pour que le reste de sa maison entende :

- J'ai entendu dire que le « Prince de Serpentard » était déchu, volontairement. C'est devenu une sorte de solitaire, maintenant. Il paraît que c'est pour empêcher que son père se retrouve à Azkaban.

Puis elle rajouta, seulement à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie :

- Et ça le rend encore plus sexy !

La jumelle de Padma gloussa pendant qu'Hermione soufflait à Harry et Ron qu'avec un peu de chance, ce serait vraiment lui qui serait sélectionné, et qu'ils ne le reverraient plus pendant un trimestre.

Leurs discussions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Slughorn et ils entrèrent dans le cachot en silence.

Merci d'avoir lu : )


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Me revoilà ! Voilà la suite, et merci pour les reviews :)

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hermione avait mis son nom dans l'urne et elle était un peu stressée. Les résultats seraient donnés dans quelques heures, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle souhaitait être sélectionnée. Bien sûr, c'était un honneur, et cela voulait également dire aller en France, mais c'était aussi être loin de ses amis pendant trois longs mois… Même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit choisie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner toutes les informations dans sa tête. Elle n'en était presque pas attentive au cours de métamorphose qui avait lieu. Enfin, presque, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais elle avait terminée ce qu'ils avaient à faire en une heure en à peine vingt-cinq minutes et tenter d'améliorer le désastre qu'avait produit Neville ne la tentait pas trop.

Son cochon criait à la mort en fuyant à travers la classe et le garçon peinait à l'attraper. Elle soupira en voyant l'animal rose se tortiller entre les mains d'Harry. Neville le remercia et le récupéra. Mais comme il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens, il finit par s'échapper à nouveau. La jeune femme hésita entre rire et pleurer.

Le cours se termina enfin et Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle comptait faire un approfondissement de ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille en botanique, car elle était certaine que cela tomberait aux ASPICs.

Tête baissée, elle fonça dans une masse sombre, juste devant le couloir qui menait à l'endroit où elle se rendait. Elle marmonna un pardon, concentrée sur sa recherche et continua son chemin.

Elle salua Madame Pince et se dirigea vers une étagère située au fond de la pièce.

La tête penchée, elle regardait les côtes des livres lorsqu'une main lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta et le livre qu'elle tenait tomba sur un pied. Pas le sien heureusement. Elle entendit un homme jurer. C'était celui qui l'avait touchée. Elle se fondit en excuses, piqua un fard et ramassa le précieux ouvrage, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas abimée. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers le garçon :

- Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te demander un truc… fit-il, hésitant.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ecoute, je sais qu'avec Ron, ça ne se passait pas très bien mais…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Dean voulait sortir avec elle ? Mais, elle, le voulait-elle ? Pas sûre. Comment refuser poliment sans trop le froisser ?

- Voilà, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu…

- Dean, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est vraiment compliqué pour moi en ce moment, désolée… s'excusa-t-elle, pleine de remords.

Il avait l'air très déçu. Peut-être avait-elle répondu trop vite ?

- Mais tu sais je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste une heure par semaine, ça suffirait ! insista le jeune garçon.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien, là… avoua Hermione.

- Ben oui, je voulais te demander des cours de soutiens en potions. Tu en donnais à Ron avant et je sais qu'il n'était pas très motivé mais je veux vraiment avoir mon ASPIC !

Hermione rougit un peu et tenta de cacher sa gêne. Elle lui bredouilla qu'elle allait y réfléchir puis fit mine de s'intéresser au livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il la remercia et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle se tapa sur la tête avec l'objet lourd.

« Quelle gourde ! » pensa-t-elle.

Comme si Dean allait vouloir sortir avec elle. Même qui pourrait en avoir envie ? L'échec cuisant avec Ron l'avait rendue légèrement pessimiste. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre, entre sa soif d'apprendre maladive et son caractère mi-timide mi-hystérique !

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette histoire et reprit ses recherches.

Après être rapidement repassée aux dortoirs pour déposer sa pile de livres empruntés, elle se rendit dans la Grande salle pour le dîner. Ses amis étaient déjà installés et lui avaient gardés une place.

Les plats apparurent aux moments où elle posa ses fesses sur le banc. Ron se jeta sur les cuisses de poulet.

- Ron ! protesta Hermione.

- Quoi ? fit Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus respectueux avec la cuisine de ces pauvres elfes et surtout, ne pas parler quand tu as la bouche remplie de poulet !

Il replongea dans son assiette. On aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait. Hermione soupira et n'insista pas.

Le repas continua et alors que Ron semblait enfin rassasié après sa troisième part de gâteau au chocolat, McGonagall se leva et dit :

- Il est maintenant temps de vous annoncer les quatre sélectionnés. Notre choix n'a pas été simple à prendre, néanmoins, nous étions d'accord à l'unanimité pour chacun. Pour la maison de Serpentard…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi faisait-elle durer le suspense ? Elle croisa les doigts sous la table pour que ce soit Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy !

Elle retint un hurlement de joie. Débarrassée de lui pendant trois mois ! Elle sourit à Harry, qui le lui rendit bien. Il pensait exactement la même chose. Elle vit le garçon décoloré repousser Parkinson qui tentait de l'enlacer d'un coup d'épaule. Il avait d'air de se moquer d'avoir été choisi.

- Pour la maison de Serdaigle… Sally-Ann Perks !

Hermione suivit les couinements à la table de Sally-Ann pour la repérer. Une grande blonde était le centre de l'attention et il s'agissait manifestement d'elle. Hermione la reconnut comme étant une sixième année. La grimace de Ginny lui montra qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Luna : celle-ci, loin d'être déçue, riait à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'elle vit les regards condescendants de ses camarades à son égard, Hermione pensa que la vie de Luna ne devait pas être simple tous les jours.

- Pour les Poufsouffle… Et ça n'a pas été facile de vous départager… Kendra Woods !

La jeune fille amérindienne, également de sixième année, croulait sous les bras et les cris de joie. En voyant l'énergie que mettait Ginny dans ses applaudissements, la Gryffondor comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que chez les Poufsouffle qu'elle était appréciée.

Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était maintenant à leur tour. Elle analysa rapidement la situation : un garçon, deux filles. Ca allait forcément être un garçon. Hermione pria pour que ce ne soit ni Ron ni Harry.

Un poids se forma dans son estomac et lui compressa le ventre lorsque la directrice dit :

- Et la maison pour laquelle nous avons le plus hésitée… Gryffondor…

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir, pas entendre. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait être séparée d'un de ses amis.

- Hermione Granger !

Hermione rouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de dire « Quoi ? », Harry, Ginny, Ron, et tout le reste de sa maison s'étaient jetés sur elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Encore trop surprise pour réaliser, Hermione ne bougea pas. Ron déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera génial ! Tu vas tous les ratatiner !

Hermione tenta un sourire. Cela ressembla plus à un rictus. Elle commençait légèrement à paniquer et se força à contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'en mettant son nom dans cette stupide urne, elle serait choisie ! Elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, croisa le regard de leur ancienne directrice de maison qui lui lança un silencieux « Félicitations ». A nouveau, elle tenta un sourire. Il sembla plus réussi car l'écossaise lui sourit à son tour.

Harry qui avait remarqué son malaise, la prit un peu à part, tandis que la plupart des élèves commençaient à partir.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Trois mois, Harry, trois mois ! Comment vais-je faire pour tenir trois mois sans vous ?

- Tu te débrouilleras très bien. Et puis, Ginny a l'air d'apprécier Kendra, ce sera sûrement ton cas aussi !

Hermione baissa les yeux, pas très convaincue.

- Tu veux aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander de prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! fit Hermione. J'ai été choisie, c'est un honneur, je dois partir. Je dis juste que je vais avoir du mal. Avec l'autre Serpentard, en plus !

Elle fit une grimace. Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il restera dans son coin, tu ne l'approcheras pas, tout se passera bien !

- Si tu le dis…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Et je t'écrirais tous les jours s'il le faut !

- En plus, j'avais dit à Dean que je l'aiderais en potions…

- Je l'aiderais, assura Harry, avant de rajouter voyant la tête de son amie : à deux, on se débrouillera toujours mieux !

Elle rit.

- En tout cas, je ne pourrais plus t'aider pour tes devoirs !

Puis elle perdit son sourire :

- Par Merlin, comment vais-je faire pour mes ASPICS ?

- Comme si tu en avais besoin pour prouver ta valeur, Mione…

- Tu crois qu'ils ont la même chose, en France ? Peut-être pourrais-je les passer là-bas…

- Calme-toi ! De toute manière, tu seras de retour en avril au plus tard, tu auras bien le temps de rattraper le programme ! Tu dois déjà en connaître les trois-quarts !

- Ce n'est pas une raison…

- Arrête de te faire du mouron ! S'il le faut, je t'enverrai toutes mes notes, d'accord ?

Hermione, un peu rassurée, sourit à nouveau.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça ! Allez, viens, on va fêter ça à la salle commune ! fit Harry en lui tendant sa main.

Elle accepta cette dernière et ils partirent vers le septième étage.

La jeune brune se moucha.

- Vous allez tellement me manquer…

C'était la veille du départ d'Hermione, et alors qu'ils étaient censés fêter la nouvelle année, ils étaient tous en train de pleurer l'imminente séparation. En vérité, seules Ginny et Hermione pleuraient. Mais c'était la moitié des personnes présentes dans le dortoir des garçons, alors cela faisait quand même beaucoup. Ce n'était dans le caractère ni de l'une ni de l'autre, mais voir l'insensibilité de Ron et de Harry leur faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Toi aussi, Hermione…

Hermione prit chacun d'eux dans ses bras avant d'avaler une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Sa valise, contenant tout ce qu'elle possédait, était prête depuis trois jours. Rangée à côté d'elle par terre, près de la cheminée de la salle commune, elle semblait la narguer et lui rappeler qu'elle partait le lendemain. Après une seconde gorgée, Hermione leur fit une nouvelle fois part des ses appréhensions :

- Si je suis choisie pour être championne… Je vais risquer ma vie, et peut-être que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais parce que… Je ne sais pas, parce que je serais paralysée pour toujours ou même pire !

Elle entendit Harry soupirer :

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour ça toutes les vacances, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu arrête un peu d'imaginer tous ces scénarios absurdes ?

- Ca va être l'apogée, ce soir, je pense, fit remarquer Ginny en reniflant. Ca ira mieux demain.

- Non, ce sera pire ! contredit son amie. Demain, je vais vous quitter pour un trimestre ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter !

Ron semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne se consolerait pas avec des mots et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et la laissa sangloter autant qu'elle en avait besoin.

- Tu penseras peut-être que c'est une promesse en l'air, mais au moment même où tu voudras rentrer, dis-le moi et j'accoure te chercher, lui murmura le roux à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours occupée à maitriser ses larmes. Avait-elle au moins entendu ? La Gryffondor finit par relever la tête. D'un regard plein de gratitude, elle souffla un « merci » et resserra son étreinte autour de son ami.

Ginny déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule et Harry prit sa main dans la sienne.

Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'air très beaux comme ça mais Hermione se sentit mieux. Leur simple présence à ce moment-là la comblait et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils soient avec eux pour savoir qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle. D'une voix à peine tremblante, elle demanda :

- Vous m'écrirez, hein ?

- A condition que tu nous répondes, fit Harry en souriant.

Elle se mit à rire, suivit par les trois autres.

- Juré, promit-elle.

Ginny lui tapota le bras et lui tendit quelque chose :

- C'est un bracelet que j'ai fait moi-même. J'y ai passé toutes les vacances, alors il y a intérêt qu'il te plaise.

- Il est magnifique, Gin' !

Des torsades de fil rouges et dorées le composait. En y regardant de plus prêt, elle vit le mot Gryffondor écrit. Il semblait rétrécir et s'agrandir à mesure des battements de son cœur.

- Co… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Disons que Flitwick m'a donné quelques conseils, répondit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se jeta au cou de son amie, puis elle lui demanda de le lui attacher.

- Je l'enlèverai le jour de mon retour ici.

- On devrait peut-être te laisser aller te coucher ? fit Harry en montrant sa montre qui indiquait 23 heures 36.

- C'est vrai. Ce sera une longue journée, demain, avoua la brune. J'espère qu'on y ira en Portoloin, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

Elle se releva, salua les deux garçons et rejoignit le dortoir des filles quasiment vide, suivie de Ginny. Cette dernière avait décidé de profiter des nombreuses absentes pour dormir une dernière fois avec Hermione et profiter un peu plus du peu de temps qu'il leur restait toutes les deux. Elles se mirent au lit.

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil et elles finirent par se mettre à parler de choses et d'autres, tout en évitant soigneusement de rappeler le départ de la brune quelques heures plus tard :

- La cuisine française est assez grasse, je te parie que je vais prendre au moins dix kilos ! s'inquiéta la brune.

- Mais non ! La cuisine moldue, peut-être, mais pas celle de Beauxbâtons, rappelle-toi les beautés qui étaient venus, il y a quatre ans ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'elles ne mangent que des chocolats, mais quand même !

- On voit que tu n'as jamais goûté de crêpes… fit Hermione en bavant presque.

- Je n'en ai même jamais entendu parler !

- C'est un peu comme des pancakes. Ca vient de Bretagne.

- L'école est à l'opposé de la Bretagne ! Tu ne devrais pas être trop tentée.

- Croisons les doigts ! Sinon, je n'ai aucune chance de séduire un mignon petit français ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Comme si c'était ton genre… Et puis même, il te garderait loin de nous, alors je préfère que tu reviennes obèse !

Hermione rit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est lui qui devra me suivre !

- Sinon, il y aura peut-être encore un beau gosse de Durmstrang… suggéra la sixième année.

- Je crois que de ce côté-là, j'ai eu ma dose. Viktor, c'est du passé, et tous les garçons me le rappelleraient ! Je préfère un français.

- Ce serait plus pratique un anglais quand même, persista Ginny.

- Le seul anglais que j'aurais sous la main pendant quatre mois, ce sera Malefoy, alors décidément, je préfère un français !

- D'accord, accorda la rousse. Un anglais, ce n'est pas possible. Il va falloir te rabattre sur un français…

- … ou attendre mon retour ici, finit Hermione. Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir un petit ami à tout prix !

- Je sais, je te connais, quand même. Mais c'est amusant de t'imaginer avec un français qui ne comprendra même pas l'anglais. Ou un garçon de Durmstrang que tu appelleras Viktor sans faire exprès ! Ou avec Malefoy…

- Je t'arrête, là ce n'est même pas la peine de te l'imaginer ! rit Hermione. C'est tout simplement impossible ! C'est comme marier un loup avec un agneau !

- Et qui est le loup, qui est l'agneau ?

- Quelle question ! Tu imagines vraiment Malefoy bêler ?

Elles partirent dans un fou-rire à l'imaginer en mouton.

- Bon, Hermione, dit Ginny en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Je veux un rapport une fois par semaine, ok ?

- Sur quoi ? Sur le tournoi ou sur mes improbables mais potentiels petits-amis ?

- Les deux !

- Promis.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme, non ?

- Oui. Heureusement que tes cours reprennent après-demain !

- Ca, je n'en ai rien à faire, pour le moment. J'espère que tu sais, à quel point tu vas tous nous manquer, déclara la jeune Weasley. Je sais que ce n'est pas comparable à ce que tu vas ressentir, mais je tenais à te le dire. Poudlard ne sera plus pareil sans toi.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais sourit de toutes ses dents. Ces trois petites phrases étaient la chose la plus touchante qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

- Je vais vivre une aventure extraordinaire et ça va être merveilleux, mais ça l'aurait été encore plus avec toi.

- Je serais là, avec toi, en pensées ! On sera tous là avec toi !

- Ecoute, tu sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais me remettre à pleurer, et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi.

- Je me tais, alors, pouffa Ginny. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi.

Et c'est sur ces mots-là qu'Hermione ferma les yeux et tomba instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

Les doigts de la brune s'entortillaient ensembles sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Tendue et raide comme un piquet, elle attendait l'arrivée de la directrice dans le hall. Elle avait réussi à se contenir lors des adieux avec ses amis grâce aux bouffées de stress qui la submergeaient régulièrement mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout instant. Les doutes de la veille, ainsi que ceux des deux dernières semaines lui revinrent en tête.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ?

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à abandonner lorsqu'une silhouette gracieuse s'avança pour se poster à quelques mètres d'elle. Hermione marmonna un « salut » que Sally-Ann ne sembla même pas remarquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kendra arriva en sautillant presque, débordante de joie :

- Bonjour, les filles ! Bien dormi ? Je n'ai rien pu avaler ce matin !

- Moi non plus, avoua Hermione.

- J'étais trop excitée, rajouta l'amérindienne.

La Serdaigle les regarda avec un air condescendant. Hermione la regarda de plus près. Elle devait faire la taille de Ron mais la moitié de son tour de taille. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses et fit une moue ennuyée en soupirant. Dans le monde moldu, les agences de mannequins se la seraient arrachées. Ses yeux verts étaient la seule tache au tableau quasi royal : ils étaient beaux, mais dépourvus d'une once de gentillesse. Hermione sentit qu'entre elles deux, ça ne collerait pas.

Au contraire, lorsqu'elle regarda Kendra, elle sut qu'elle ne serait pas seule lors des trois mois à venir : la jeune fille semblait déborder de joie et d'entrain. Sa peau hâlée contrastait avec son grand sourire. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient et elle semblait décidée, les deux mains posées sur les hanches. Contrairement à Sally-Ann, Kendra avait quelques formes, mais les assumait pleinement.

Du point de vue d'Hermione, il n'y avait aucun doute sur laquelle était la plus jolie.

Enfin, Malefoy arriva, les mains dans les poches, suivi par son sac qui lévitait. La Gryffondor tourna les yeux dans l'autre direction et s'appliqua à ne pas le saluer, à l'inverse des deux autres. Installés approximativement en ligne, ils virent McGonagall approcher. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main et la pointa vers chacun de leurs sacs. Ils se transformèrent tout à tour en de minuscules colibris.

Hermione sentit une boule peser dans son ventre : ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait. Ils y allaient par la voie des airs.

- Suivez-moi, et faites attention à ce que vos bagages ne partent pas trop loin, ordonna la vieille écossaise.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas et sortirent du château pour se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Les hypothèses se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Hermione, sans qu'elle réussisse à en trouver une potable.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers les arbres, la jeune femme aperçut la masse imposante d'Hagrid dans une clairière. Celui-ci accourut vers elle et l'étreignit.

- Hermione ! Je suis heureux de te voir !

- Moi aussi, Hagrid ! répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Je te félicite, tu mérites ta place. J'ai proposé ton nom dès qu'on l'a vu dans l'urne !

Hermione sourit, sans une once de reproche dans le regard. Il était content pour elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il lui mit un petit paquet dans la poche :

- Pour Olympe. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

Hermione accepta avec plaisir et rejoignit les autres, qui avaient commencé à seller… des Sombrals.

Elle entendit Malefoy protester :

- Je préférerais faire le voyage en balai, ce n'est pas grand-chose, que je vous demande !

- Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous irez sur un Sombral. Je vous accorde déjà d'emmener votre engin, vous devriez en être satisfait ! Tenez, miss Granger, fit-elle en lui tendant une selle.

- Merci.

- Mais professeur, je suis très à l'aise sur un balai, je ne vois pas le problème ! continua le Serpentard.

- Je serai également capable de faire le trajet en balai, monsieur Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Un Sombral vous économisera beaucoup d'énergie et sera bien plus confortable pour les quelques heures de voyages que nous avons devant nous. Aussi, dépêchez-vous d'aller préparer le votre. Et sans discuter !

Kendra et Sally-Ann semblaient un peu mal à l'aise. La Gryffondor, ayant terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire, s'approcha des deux filles.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est que… ce n'est pas facile d'attacher des sangles sur quelque chose d'invisible, remarqua Kendra.

- Oh ! Vous ne les voyez pas… Laissez-moi faire, je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci.

Hermione commença par celui de Kendra.

- Alors, qui as-tu vu mourir ? demanda la Poufsouffle, pour faire la conversation.

- Je ne les compte plus… soupira-t-elle. L'année dernière a été un peu chargée pour moi.

- Je suis bête, je n'aurais pas du poser la question… Désolée.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Voilà, j'ai fini. Je t'aiderai à monter tout à l'heure.

Elle s'approcha de celui de Sally-Ann.

- Tu veux de l'aide aussi ? proposa Hermione.

- Pas la peine, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Hermione haussa un sourcil mais laissa passer. L'esprit d'équipe ne semblait pas être l'un des atouts de la blonde. Mais voyant à quel point elle peinait à accrocher une lanière, la brune soupira et attrapa la sangle. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé.

- Voilà ! Tu veux de l'aide pour monter ?

- Non, merci, répliqua Sally-Ann froidement.

- Tant pis.

La Gryffondor s'éloigna en se demandant ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle retourna vers Kendra, bien plus accueillante, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'elle. Elle avait l'air de déjà maitriser son Sombral, perché dessus, parfaitement à l'aise et riant aux éclats.

Hermione retourna alors vers le sien et grimpa dessus tant bien que mal. Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol mais se sentait déjà un peu mal. Pourquoi Merlin l'avait-il dotée du vertige ?

Elle vit Sally-Ann se faire aider par Malefoy pour monter sur le sien. Hermione réprima une bouffée de fureur. La Serdaigle était hypocrite comme personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall leur lança :

- Vous êtes prêts ? Parfait. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Ils s'envolèrent les uns après les autres. Kendra poussa un cri de joie, savourant pleinement l'instant. Hermione quand à elle, n'en menait pas large. Elle se forçait à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas regarder le sol qui s'éloignait d'elle à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des arbres, une foule réunit au pied du château les acclama.

Cela remonta le moral d'Hermione et elle reprit confiance en elle. Malefoy et Kendra saluèrent les cris de leurs camarades par quelques figures pendant qu'elle et Sally-Ann s'accrochaient à leurs Sombrals.

McGonagall, professionnellement, avançait tout droit, mais légèrement en altitude.

Non, en fait, elle fonçait droit vers les nuages.

Hermione s'inquiéta un peu quelques secondes avant l'impact avec la brume blanche mais elle passa à travers sans même être mouillée, grâce à la vitesse.

La vue du ciel était magnifique et comme Hermione ne pouvait plus voir le sol, sa peur s'était tarie. Elle sut que le reste du voyage se passerait bien.

Enfin, environ quatre heures après, les cinq sorciers amorcèrent une descente. Hermione resta bouche bée d'émerveillement :

- Alors, c'est ça, Beauxbâtons… murmura Kendra à ses côtés.


	3. Chaptitre 3

Bonjour bonjour :) Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre à écrire ces derniers temps, à cause de choses pas très gaies dans ma vie, mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Sinon, après trois chapitres, je comprends ENFIN comment répondre aux reviews (puisqu'y répondre ici est interdit...). Si vous n'avez pas de compte, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre !

Je rappelle que Drago et le reste de son univers (quoi, comment ça le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui ? *choquée*) appartienne à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Allez, hop, c'est parti !

- Alors, c'est ça, Beauxbâtons... murmura Kendra à ses côtés.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle s'étendait une vallée bordée par une rivière sinueuse. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de regarder. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, une montagne d'environ huit cent mètres de haut couvait d'un air tranquille le petit village moldu dont on apercevait quelques habitants partir se baigner sur les rives.  
La jeune femme s'agrippa à sa monture pour éviter de tomber lorsqu'elle déchanta en voyant qu'au fur et à mesure que leur petit groupe fondait sur le pic rocheux, celui-ci s'effaçait. En effet, c'était alors un château de pierre de taille qui apparaissait. Ils traversèrent la pierre translucide et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château.  
Ce dernier, un peu plus petit que Poudlard, cachait derrière lui une gigantesque serre, haute de trente mètres, qui semblait contenir autant d'animaux que de plantes ainsi qu'un jardin soigné et fleuri d'une centaine de mètres carré. Visiblement, les élèves devaient passer plus de temps dans le château, en dépit du temps magnifique qui régnait près de la Méditerranée.  
Les sombrals se posèrent devant l'imposante grille en fer forgé et leurs cavaliers descendirent.

Ils furent accueillis par la directrice, qui les salua tous chaleureusement en leur faisant deux bises chacun. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, qui donnait sur une grande cour intérieure. Madame Maxime la longea aux côtés de leur propre directrice qui lui confirma que leur voyage s'était bien passé et que les sombrals s'acclimateraient très vite au climat méditerranéen. Les quatre élèves, intimidés, les suivirent en silence. Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle pour mémoriser chaque détail. Quelques tableaux étaient disséminés dans le couloir mais ils représentaient presque tous des paysages. Madame Maxime s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. Elle toqua trois fois et un visage se dessina dans entre les nervures de la porte.

- Qui va là ? demanda le visage en français.  
- Ce n'est que moi, accompagnée de nos hôtes de Poudlard ! répondit gaiement la demi-géante.

Le visage baissa les yeux et disparut, laissant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement désagréable.

- Entrez, entrez ! s'exclama la française avec enthousiasme.

Hermione pénétra la première dans la salle. Semblable à la salle commune des Gryffondors, mis à part les couleurs plus pastelles, la pièce donnait sur une dizaine de portes. Séparées des autres par une cheminée, quatre d'entre elles s'ouvrirent toutes seules en les voyant s'approcher. Hermione jeta un regard curieux dans l'une d'elle avant de se faire bousculer par Sally-Ann :

- Je prends celle-là ! dit-elle d'un ton supérieur.

La Gryffondor se retint de lui répondre qu'elle était malpolie car elle ne voulait pas que leur séjour commence mal. Elle s'éloigna et rentra dans la seule encore inoccupée, entre Kendra et Drago. Son colibri se posa au pied de son lit et se retransforma. Hermione ramassa sa valise et la déposa près de l'armoire, seul autre meuble de sa chambre. « De toute manière, il n'y aurait pas eu la place pour mettre ne serait-ce qu'une chaise ! » pensa-t-elle.  
Elle comprit qu'ici, une chambre ne servait qu'à dormir et que le reste du temps se passait à l'extérieur, dans la salle commune ou... à la bibliothèque ? Elle se promit de la chercher dans les jours suivants. Elle ressortit de la pièce. 

Elle était la première à ressortir de ce qui serait sa chambre pour les trois mois à venir. Elle s'approcha des deux directrices en grande conversation. Elle profita de l'attente pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Le voyage avait été éreintant : les Sombrals n'étaient décidément pas très confortables ! Sally-Ann vint s'asseoir à son tour, en face d'Hermione. Elle semblait visiblement à l'aise et une esquisse de sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Cela contrastait avec son pied impatient qui tapotait sur le sol avec un rythme endiablée.

Kendra les rejoint et s'affala dans le dernier fauteuil :

- C'est fou ce que ça peut être désagréable, un aussi long voyage ! se plaigna-t-elle avant de pousser un soupir plus long que tous ceux que Ron avait poussé en faisant ses devoirs de Potions.

- Bien d'accord, acquiesça Hermione. Vos chambres vous plaisent ?

- Je m'en fiche un peu. Tant qu'ils ont un bon terrain de Quidditch, tout me va ! dit Kendra.

Sally-Ann avait l'air de se moquer totalement de la question que la Gryffondor venait de lui poser.

- Et toi, Sally-Ann ? insista l'amérindienne.

- Pardon ? Je n'écoutais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta chambre ?

- Je ne compte pas y rester, normalement il y a toujours une place dans le dortoir C.

- Hein ? fit Hermione, complètement perdue. Tu voudrais aller dormir avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons ?

La blonde haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Evidemment, lui cracha-t-elle. Il vaut mieux se renseigner sur les gens, avant de poser des questions sottes.

Elle se leva et sortit de la petite salle. Hermione en profita pour interroger Kendra du regard.

- Oh, tu découvres Sally-Ann, on dirait. Une petite poupée hautaine. Pas plus intelligente que ça. Elle a sûrement été choisie parce qu'elle connaît bien Beauxbâtons.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle est partie de Poudlard en début de deuxième année, parce que son père avait été muté en Italie. Et c'était l'école la plus proche, donc… Elle est arrivée ici. Ensuite, son père a encore été muté, à Londres cette fois. Donc elle est revenue. Ca, c'était l'année dernière. C'est pour ça que tu ne te rappelles sans doute pas d'elle.

- Effectivement. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens un peu d'elle. Sauf qu'elle était dans mon année, non ?

- Oui, les professeurs ont préféré lui faire redoubler sa sixième année pour être sûrs qu'elle ait les bonnes connaissances.

- Donc c'est sa troisième sixième année ?

- Oui. Et là, je peux te dire qu'elle le connaît, le programme !

- C'est donc aussi peut-être pour lui alléger un peu la chose qu'ils l'ont envoyé pour le tournoi, suggéra Hermione.

- Sûrement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est plus calée que nous !

Kendra se pencha vers la Gryffondor :

- Entre nous, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sélectionnée… lui chuchota-t-elle. Quand elle t'apprécie ou que tu peux servir à ses intérêts, c'est un ange mais sinon… Son arrogance aura raison d'elle, crois-moi.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serpentard.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour nous, répondit une voix bien plus masculine que celle de Kendra.

Les deux filles se retournèrent, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy, nonchalamment installé sur le bord de la cheminée. Hermione paniqua un peu à l'idée qu'il ait entendue toutes les critiques sur la Serdaigle mais n'en laissa rien paraître :

- Comme si c'était toi qui décidait qui se retrouve chez les serpents, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais elle n'est pas Serpentard dans le sang, tu vois. Elle se donne un genre. Mais comme Kendra vient de le sous-entendre, elle est faible. Et il n'y a pas de faible chez nous.

Hermione retint un ricanement. Pas de faible chez eux ? Il en était pourtant le parfait exemple !

- Dois-je te rappeler qui s'enfuit au moindre accroc ? A moins que tu es une définition différente de la faiblesse. Parce que pour moi, tu en es le parfait représentant.

Hermione était peut-être allée un peu loin, mais la Serdaigle ne méritait pas qu'on l'insulte aussi gratuitement. Sally-Ann n'était sûrement pas la personne la plus aimable de Poudlard mas de là à la traiter ainsi… Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Toute personne mérite un minimum de respect. Elle sentit Kendra se raidir à ses côtés et vit son regard s'affoler en regardant le blond. Celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette et regardait dans sa direction d'un air menaçant :

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Granger. Si les mots t'échappent parfois, moi ce sont les sorts.

- Comme si tu me faisais peur.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle le savait inoffensif. Mais ses yeux glaçants la fixaient avec une telle haine qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre à son tour. Mais les Gryffondor sont courageux et ne reculent pas devant le danger. Aussi, elle se leva pour être à sa hauteur.

Kendra se leva à son tour mais c'était plutôt pour tenter d'empêcher ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

- Bien, que diriez vous si nous allions maintenant rencontrer mes chers élèves ? leur demanda madame Olympe avec son fort accent, interrompant ainsi le duel presque entamé.

- Génial ! s'exclama Kendra, soulagée.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Hermione se tenait aussi loin possible qu'elle le pouvait du Serpentard et elle était donc forcée de se retrouver devant, aux côtés d'une Sally-Ann qui n'en semblait pas ravie. La Gryffondor tenta quand même d'amorcer la conversation :

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été présente l'année dernière donc mes souvenirs de toi étaient un peu flous.  
- C'est oublié, répliqua la blonde d'un ton sec.  
- Ecoute, Sally-Ann, je n'ai pas envie qu'on parte sur de mauvaises bases. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me méprises comme ça, continua Hermione avec sa franchise habituelle, mais ça ne peut pas durer ! Il vaut mieux qu'on mette les choses à plat dès maintenant, non ?  
- Je ne te méprise pas. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si nous n'avons pas d'atomes crochus ! fit-elle d'un ton plus doux mais toujours sans lui adresser un regard.  
- On va vivre ensembles pendant plus d'un trimestre, alors il serait peut-être bon de nous en trouver, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Si tu le dis, céda-t-elle.

Hermione sourit de cette petite victoire. Sally-Ann saurait à quoi s'en tenir, elle n'était pas le genre à chercher les histoires ! Elle remarqua que la Serdaigle en question s'était arrêtée. Elle refit les quelques pas qu'elle avait fait en trop et leva les yeux vers la majestueuse porte qui trônait devant elle.

- Bien, je vous laisse, je vais annoncer votre arrivée ! Mes élèves et ceux de Durmstrang vous attendent avec impatience ! s'exclama la demi-géante avec son fort accent français, gommée par sa bonne humeur.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans la salle bruyante, laissant les cinq anglais se regrouper.

- Préparez-vous, ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Ne leur faisons pas mauvaise impression dès notre rencontre !

Elle continua les instructions tandis que les quatre élèves sortaient leurs baguettes :

- Vous vous dirigerez vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvent les professeurs, avant de rejoindre les élèves de Durmstrang. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Parfait. Alors dépêchez vous, allons, allons !

Hermione ferma les yeux et tendit son bras pour y concentrer sa magie au maximum. C'était un sort relativement complexe qu'elle allait devoir effectuer.

Elle respira longuement, pointa sa baguette vers le sol, dessina un triangle et fit :

- Leonem apparere.

Surgit alors une matière semblable à une boule d'argile qui enfla jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un gros chien. Elle se mit alors à émettre des bruits sourds semblables à des clapotis et à vibrer très vite.  
Un petit bruit d'explosion retentit et un flash aveugla Hermione. Le cœur de cette dernière commença à battre la chamade : c'était l'instant de vérité. Elle avait beau s'être entraînée plusieurs fois pendant les vacances, elle n'en avait pas moins peur d'avoir raté. Après plusieurs clignements d'yeux, sa vision fut plus claire et elle baissa le regard vers sa création.

- Magnifique, miss Granger ! Très beau travail ! la félicita McGonagall.

Un lion de glaise, réplique presque parfaite d'un vrai félin, rugit à ses pieds. Hermione ne put empêcher la fierté d'envahir chaque cellule de son corps. A ses côtés, Sally-Ann avait déjà terminé son aigle qui planait maintenant autour d'elle et Drago était en phase de terminer son serpent. L'explosion eut lieu, puis une autre, celle de Kendra. Les quatre étaient prêts. Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte devancés par leurs animaux d'argile. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle qui servait de réfectoire. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Elle garda le sourire et la tête haute et suivit tranquillement son lion qui avait sauté sur l'une des nombreuses tables rondes. Son rugissement résonna contre le haut plafond de la pièce, si transparent qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Les gens installés à la table eurent tous le même mouvement de recul accompagné du même regard surpris et amusé. Elle continua de progresser dans la salle, ses pas dérangeants le silence. Elle entendit des cris à quelques pas d'elle et tourna la tête. Malefoy avait laissé son serpent se faufiler aux pieds d'une table exclusivement utilisée par des filles. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin vers le fond de la salle où des professeurs les regardaient avec un air joyeux et captivé.

« Bon timing » se félicita Hermione en voyant qu'ils arrivaient tous les quatre au même moment devant la longue table en bois qui les séparait des professeurs français. Leur directrice les rejoint et se plaça entre Sally-Ann et Kendra. Ils pointèrent alors tous quatre leurs baguettes en l'air pour rappeler leurs créations qui arrivèrent rapidement vers eux avant de les dépasser et de se jeter sur les professeurs innocents. Ils explosèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux sans leur causer aucun dommage. Les éclats d'argile qui en découlèrent s'élevèrent dans l'air et formèrent le mot Poudlard avant de disparaitre.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant les professeurs et partirent vers les élèves aux uniformes rouges et noirs et s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Hermione regarda ses camarades et vit Kendra lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à ses colocataires du nord. Ils étaient plus nombreux, sept après un comptage rapide. Cinq garçons, tous taillés dans le même moule imposant et fier. Deux filles, pas moins intimidantes, les accompagnaient. L'une d'entre elle aurait pu passer pour un sixième homme si son uniforme n'avait pas été féminin. Elle dut remarquer qu'Hermione la fixait car elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, auquel Hermione répondit avant de baisser la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Maxime discourait en français. Bien que la Gryffondor le comprenne à peu près, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'essayer de comprendre. Elle préféra regarder les élèves français.

Ils paraissaient tous souriants et détendus mais leur uniforme de soie claire leur donnait une élégante désinvolture. Les groupes attablés n'étaient pour la plupart pas mixes et les âges semblaient les mêmes. Elle remarqua qu'ils commençaient tous à être bien plus intéressés par le discours de leur directrice, aussi Hermione décida d'être plus attentive.

- … sera installée à l'entrée de la salle d'étude. Des protections seront installées contre d'éventuels tricheurs. Je rappelle que vous devez être âgé de dix-sept ans au minimum pour mettre votre nom dans la coupe. Elle sera accessible à partir de dix-huit heures ce soir, jusqu'à demain même heure. Merci de votre attention.

Les élèves commencèrent alors à sortir en masse. Seuls quelques uns restèrent dans la salle. Parmi eux, un groupe de filles de treize ou quatorze ans, qui s'approchèrent alors du groupe d'étrangers. Hermione reconnut immédiatement celle qui semblait être la chef du groupe. Une démarche aussi parfaite, un sourire aussi éblouissant et des cheveux blonds qui bougeaient avec autant de grâce, il n'y en avait pas des tas.

- Gabrielle ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, lui répondit celle-là en lui faisant la bise. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Fatigant, mais je suis en un morceau !

Le petit rire cristallin de la française emplit l'air. Bon, ce n'était pas la personne qu'Hermione aurait souhaité voir, mais cela faisait plaisir de revoir un visage familier. La sœur de Fleur se détourna d'elle pour s'approcher de Sally-Ann.

- Sal' ! Tu as manqué à tout le monde, fit-elle en l'étreignant. Marc t'attend où tu sais.

- Merci ! lui dit la blonde, avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

La jeune élève de Beauxbâtons se tourna alors vers les élèves qui restaient.

- Bon, ça vous dit que je vous fasse visiter ?

Hermione s'affala sur son lit. Mine de rien, c'était long de visiter le château. Surtout que Gabrielle avait tenu à leur montrer les jardins. La Gryffondor bailla et ferma les yeux. Tant pis pour le diner. Elle devait dormir. Elle se recroquevilla et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Elle eut quelques minutes de sommeil paisible avant d'être dérangée par un cauchemar où un bruit sourd la poursuivait. Le bruit se précisait en se rapprochant et elle se réveilla en sursaut, transie de peur, pour finalement se rendre compte que ce n'était que quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Elle se leva en marmonnant :

- Ca va, j'arrive…

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec une Kendra toute excitée.

- Ma vieille, t'as pas l'air très réveillée.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer bêtement les yeux de la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet sans ménagement et la tira hors de sa chambre.

- Allez, viens, on va mettre nos noms !

- J'irais demain matin, protesta mollement la brune.

- Oui mais moi j'ai vraiment envie de l'y mettre maintenant.

- Vas-y toute seule !

- Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation.

Hermione la regarda incrédule. Kendra se mit à rire.

- D'accord, c'était nul comme excuse. Mais c'est pas drôle quand tu n'as personne avec toi. Promis, après tu peux retourner dormir. D'ailleurs tu as un peu la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Elle se frotta le visage avant d'être à nouveau entrainée par l'amérindienne.

- On fait vite, alors, céda-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas mettre deux heures à mettre un bout de papier à bruler !

Elles partirent donc vers la salle d'étude qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du château. Elles y furent en cinq minutes. Un petit attroupement s'était déjà formé. Des cris de joie retentirent quand une des personnes déposa son nom, bientôt suivis par d'autres cris accompagnés d'applaudissements. La foule s'écarta un peu et Hermione et Kendra purent apercevoir Sally-Ann riant aux éclats dans les bras d'un brun. Elles attendirent que les gens partent un peu plus loin pour s'approcher de la coupe, la même que celle utilisée quatre ans plus tôt. Kendra sortit un petit papier froissé de sa poche. Son nom était déjà inscrit dessus, aussi elle n'eut qu'à le jeter dans les flammes.

- A ton tour !

- Tu as une plume ?

- Non, elle est restée dans mon sac.

- Tant pis, fit Hermione en fouillant dans ses poches.

Elle finit par mettre la main sur un vieux bic. Elle écrivit rapidement « Hermione Granger » sur un papier trouvé avec le stylo et le jeta dans le feu.

- Tu te rends compte ? On est officiellement inscrites pour participer au tournoi ! Si je ne suis pas prise, j'espère que ce sera toi, lui confia Kendra.

- Pareil. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes !

- On retourne au dortoir maintenant ? Une des filles de Durmstrang m'a proposé un bras de fer, j'ai envie de voir si je peux la battre.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en riant à l'idée de la petite Kendra en face à face contre la monstrueuse russe.

Elles firent le chemin inverse et arrivèrent devant leur salle commune. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de toucher à la poignée. Derrière la porte se trouvait Drago qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Tu vas mettre ton nom ? lui demanda Kendra.

- Ouais.

- Je viens avec toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle tout seul.

Hermione la regarda avec surprise. Elle souhaitait la compagnie du Serpentard ?

- Tu veux venir, Hermione ?

- Euh… Non, non. Merci, mais je suis fatiguée, déclina-t-elle.

- De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de parler Quidditch ! fit Kendra en haussant les épaules. On est partis, Drago ?

- Euh… ouais.

- Tu ne comptes pas être plus causant ? C'est pas très agréable d'entendre que des « ouais » tu sais ! lui fit remarquer Kendra en s'éloignant.

Hermione entendit Drago protester, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Elle entra, salua les élèves qui s'y trouvaient et retourna dormir.

Sa seconde journée en France avait été tranquille. Elle s'était d'abord rendue à la bibliothèque où elle avait un peu discuté avec le documentaliste, bien plus accueillant que Madame Pince puis elle avait rejoint Kendra et Drago dehors, occupés à essayer le terrain de Quidditch de Beauxbâtons. Kendra avait voulu forcer la jeune femme à monter sur son balai mais elle avait réussi à esquiver la torture après de nombreux refus. Elle les avait alors regardés échanger quelques souaffles avec les français avant de partir se balader près des serres. Le temps était bien plus agréable ici, et la majorité des élèves qui n'avaient pas cours étaient dehors. Certains l'accostèrent gentiment et elle finit par se retrouver entourée de gens avides de l'entendre parler d'Harry Potter. Elle évita les sujets trop personnels mais leur raconta un peu de leur aventure de l'année dernière, en faisant attention à ne pas paraître narcissique, ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne voulait pas qu'on croit.

Puis, la sonnerie annonçant le diner retentit. Et tout le stress qui s'était évaporé dans la journée revint se tapir dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle retrouva les deux autres devant la salle, Sally-Ann étant introuvable depuis la veille.

Le repas se passa sans que personne à la table n'aborde le sujet du tournoi. Les élèves de Poudlard, hormis la Serdaigle, avaient préféré rester ensemble, avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Enfin, les plats principaux disparurent de la table, sans que les desserts ne prennent leur place.

- Il est temps d'annoncer nos champions ! s'exclama joyeusement Madame Maxime.

Elle se dirigea vers la coupe de feu installée devant la table des professeurs et s'arrêta derrière. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes d'attente silencieuse, le feu crépita et des gerbes de parchemins en sortirent :

- Le champion de Durmstrang sera une championne : Anya Staklar !

Hermione, comme les autres, applaudit poliment. Une grande brune enveloppée se leva et partit vers la petite porte qu'on lui indiquait, avec un air d'enterrement. La Gryffondor apprendrait plus tard qu'elle ne souriait jamais.

Avant que l'excitation ne redescende, un deuxième papier sortit de la coupe :

- Le champion de notre académie est Marc Leroy ! Félicitations !

Des cris de joie l'accompagnèrent. Le Marc en question était visiblement quelqu'un d'apprécié. Hermione remarqua qu'il eut du mal à lâcher sa la main de Sally-Ann, qu'elle revoyait pour la première fois depuis la veille. Ils étaient donc ensembles ? Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant que le feu ne rougisse une dernière fois. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attrapa le poignet de Kendra à côté d'elle.

Enfin, elle comprit qu'elle souhaitait vraiment devenir la championne de son école. Alors, elle se mit à prier Merlin de toutes ses forces. Oui, elle n'avait jamais voulu autant quelque chose, car cela, elle le souhaitait pour elle, égoïstement. Et c'était la première fois de sa vie.

Madame Olympe déplia le papier avec une lenteur exaspérante. Elle lut le nom, puis releva la tête et annonça :

- Drago Malefoy !

Je suis gentille, j'aurais pu couper juste avant ) Mais c'est plus drôle de vous laisser spéculer sur ce qui va suivre ! J'ai profité de ce chapitre pour reposter les deux précédents sans une faute majeure : Drago et compagnie ne passeront pas 4 mais 3 mois en France. Pardonnez mes problèmes en calcul… Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif sur ce chapitre !

xHyoide


End file.
